


Mourning Flowers

by Amanecer



Series: Flowers of life [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanecer/pseuds/Amanecer
Summary: Grief is a strange and fickle beast, one moment you are fine the next you are on the floor crying it hurts so bad.





	Mourning Flowers

Delilah Shimada- McCree sat head bowed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hair cascading in dark waves, hiding the rest of her face. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, without looking she shifted on the couch letting the person sit next to her, arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. The familiar scent of her Abuelo, of rich tobacco, and a hint of mint, enveloped her as she burrowed into his chest, the sides of the jacket he wore closing around her. A dip of weight on her other side signified someone else sitting next to her. Soon another set of arms embraced booth of them as her Grandpa joined them.  
For the first time in a week Delilah felt herself release all of the pent up emotions inside her, shuddering sobs escaped her as she shook in her grandparents arms.She could feel her Abuelo holding back tears as he pressed kisses into her hair, her Grandpa had already lost it, he was crying almost as much as she was. Delilah turned not wanting to let go of her Abuelo but catching her Grandpa in a better hug so she was sandwiched in between the two grieving men, letting them both wrap their arms around her.  
From her now upright position Delilah could see her Uncle Genji standing next to her Daddy's casket resting heavily on his cane , talking pleasantly with a couple of the funeral guests, her Uncle Zenyatta at his side, an arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Upon catching sight of her, Genji excused himself from talking with the guests, limping over to where she sat, Zenyatta staying with the casket.  
“How are you my Chīsana hikari?” He asked softly, resting a hand on the top of her head, brushing her hair back from her face. She looked up at him fresh tears pooling in her eyes.  
“Not good.” She spoke hoarsely, voice barely above a whisper. Genji nodded swallowing hard, bending stiffly to press a kiss to her forehead  
“I know Aisuruhito, I know. Are you hungry, we have food in the back room.” He offered, her face lit up at the prospect of food.  
“Is there fruit?” She asked hopefully.  
“Yes I think there's fruit.” Genji smiled ruffling her hair again. “I think i’m going to go save your Uncle and then go get you some food alright.” Delilah nodded laying back against her Abuelo and Grandpa, who booth shot Genji grateful looks.  
Delilah watched as her two Uncles left the room, stopping by her Aunt Sombra, getting her to stand next to the casket greeting the guests. Eventually the flow of new guests stopped allowing Sombra to break away from the casket, sitting next to Gabe with a sigh resting her head on his shoulder. He reached out his arm holding his daughter close, the other still around Delilah.  
“I can’t believe he’s gone, I mean it feels like this is all some kind of sick joke, that he’s going to get out of that casket and laugh at us for crying over him.” Delilah looked over at her Aunt who had hidden her face against her Abuelos chest, her voice muffled as she spoke.  
I know Olivia.” Delilah blinked in surprise , nobody used her aunt Sombras real name, not even her Grandparents. The use of her name only seemed to make her aunt cry harder.  
“Here,” Delilah hadn't even noticed her Uncles come back, Genji was holding a small bowl of fruit, handing it to her. “And someone is here to see you.” She perked up letting Zenyatta pull her up from the couch. She took the bowl of fruit from Genji getting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and give him a quick hug.  
Delilah made her way out of the funeral parlour, dodging concerned guest and acquaintances that she hadn't seen since she was an infant, who had decided that her father's funeral was the perfect time to talk to her. She finally got out to the hallway after extricating herself from multiple awkward conversations with people she only partially recognized.  
“Lilah.” Delilah looked to the end of the hallway where the familiar call of her best friend came.  
“Melody,” She broke out into a jog upon seeing Melody waiting for her in the doorway. Delilah was caught in her best friend's arms as the taller girl intercepted her jog.  
“How you holding up Li?” Delilah just shook her head laughing tearfully “Oh honey” Melody gave her a squeeze before letting go. Delilah stepped back brushing a stray tear from her eye with the sleeve of her black sweater dress.  
“It’s just, all these people, I just want to be left alone with my family, not all these strangers. I feel almost claustrophobic while i’m out in the open. She shuddered.  
“You want to go take a walk?”  
“Mel, it's the middle of February, plus Dad's service is soon.” Melody shrugged  
“It was worth the thought, so do you want to lurk in the bathroom instead?”  
“I can get behind that.” Delilah smiled, leading Melody to the small bathroom. 

“What kind of bathroom has a couch?” Melody blinked as they entered the bathroom.  
“A funeral homes apparently.” Delilah shrugged sitting on the bathroom couch, which was surprisingly comfortable, considering it look like it came out of a retirement home.  
“Well ok then.” Melody plopped next to her. see you.”  
“Thanks Mel, for being here, Abuelo let me bring Marshmallow , he’s just out back right now,but it’s not the same as having a friend here” Delilah grinned tearily .  
“The owners let you bring that moose of a dog here?” Mel raised an eyebrow.  
“All I had to do was pull the newly orphaned card, they would have given me anything.”  
“Oh my god Li, that's so horrible, but also so useful.” The two girls shared evil looks. “We are so using this to our advantage aren't we?”  
“You bet.” 

“Lilah?” The call came from outside the bathroom door.  
“I’m in here Tia.” Delilah recognized her Aunt Sombras voice  
“Can I come in?”  
“Si.” The door opened, Sombra walking in finding the two girls on the couch.  
“Why is there a couch?”  
“No clue T” Delilah shrugged, “I guess it’s time for the service then?” Sombra nodded, Delilah sighed getting to her face, Melody following her out of the bathroom.  
“What a motley crew we make.” Melody remarked as Marshmallow, the giant golden retriever came into sight as they exited the bathroom. Delilah laughed nodding as Marshmallow let her take the handle of his harness in her hand, half guiding her back to the funeral parlor.  
Back in the parlor Delilah sat between her Grandparents Marshmallow sitting on the floor in front of her, Melody next to him. An ancient looking priest walked up the aisle to the altar next to her daddy's casket, he was nearly blotted out by the large flower arrangement of white lilies that someone had sent for. Delilah only managed to pay attention to a small part of his speech, religion had never been her forte, hell the only reason the priest was there was to appease her ninety year old great grandmother.The preacher finished with a final wave of his hands before motioning for two military personnel to step from the back of the room.  
“ We now pay honor to Corporal Jesse James Shimada-McCree who served his country for five years.” Delilah rose as the two military personnel, who were fully outfitted in their dress uniforms came to the front of the room holding a folded American flag. Tapps began playing over the loudspeakers as the two officers unfolded and then refolded the flag, presenting it in a tri-fold to Delilah, who took it, shuddering sobs wracking her frame.  
The crowd of people dispersed leaving Delilah, Melody, her Uncles, Aunt,and Grandparents alone in the room with her dad's corpse. Delilah sank to her knees in front of the casket looking down and her dad's prone form, his lips pulled into an easy smile that still wasn’t him, somehow it still looked forced, his ever present hat lay on his chest, his hands resting just above his belt buckle. Trembling she placed a kiss to his cold forehead “Say hi to Papa for me.” She whispered, turning away to allow her grandparent to grieve. Melody took her best friend by the hand leading her over to the couch where Marshmallow waited to comfort his owner. 

An hour later the family had gathered in the bar that Delilahs Aunt Sombra ran, her employees had insisted on holding a dinner for the funeral goers. Somehow the preacher from her father's funeral was here as well, someone had gotten him to come say grace over the meal.  
Delilah and Melody sat in the back corner of the bar, as far from people as physically possible, they must have seemed like young impressionable youths, because the pastor made his way directly to the two girls and dog.  
“Hello ladies,” He smiled genially, already placing his food at the empty spot across from Delilah. “May I sit here?”He had already sat down. Delilah shrugged continuing to eat her food in silence. The priest began a large speech on how to do the right thing and give your worship to God, Delilah had tuned him out. “Young miss, you seem sad, why are you sad?” He addressed her, this made Delilahs blood boil she made eye contact with Melody who motioned for her to go ahead.  
“Maybe it’s because i’m an orphan who just buried her father tonight.” She said sweetly, letting none of her sass leak into her tone. This statement caught the pastor off guard, he quickly made his excuses and left the bar as if the devil himself had appeared.  
“Oh my God Lilah!.” Melody chortled as soon as the man left “He looked like you just slapped him.”  
“I almost did, I mean seriously who goes and bothers some poor kid who just got out of a funeral and has the audacity to ask them why they are sad.” Delilah said irritatedly.  
“This will be a story to tell our kids, the time Lilah almost punched a pastor.” The two shared a laugh, falling back into a comforting silence, the dreams of tomorrow seeming an eternity away.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this work is based off of the true story of my Grandfather's funeral, where a Priest did come and bother my friends and I and then asked me why I was sad. The only thing that is different is that my Best Friend actualy diverted the man away before I could react.


End file.
